Farmers have considerably elevated rates of occupational fatality, as compared to other U.S. industries. Although this fact alone warrants consideration, it is even more remarkable to note that the most frequent cause of death on farms, tractor overturns, has a readily amenable solution, which is the installation of rollover protective structures (ROPS). ROPS are commercially available and 99% effective in protecting a tractor operator from death and injury. However, 40% of U.S. tractors lack this crucial safety technology. The over-arching objective of this proposal is to translate the wealth of knowledge about ROPS and interventional strategies into a national program that decisively addresses the issue of tractor overturn fatalities. This will be done by establishing evidence-based ROPS installation programs in high-risk states, while at the same time mobilizing the stakeholder investment necessary for launching a National ROPS Rebate Program. Evaluation of the implementation process in high-risk states using a structured, staged approach will provide valuable information on how program fidelity is maintained in these environments. Evaluation of efforts to mobilize a collaborative, multi-industry approach to national program implementation will allow researchers to identify what 'works' and what does 'not work' in expanding or state-based or regionalized safety programs. This project addresses several NORA Agriculture, Forestry and Fishing Sector and NORA Cross-sector goals. These include: Intermediate Goal #2.4: Reduce injuries in the Agriculture, Forestry, and Fishing Sector ,Strategic Goal #3: Move proven health and safety strategies into agricultural, forestry and fishing (AFF) workplaces through the development of partnerships and collaborative efforts, Intermediate Goal #3.3, Use innovative and proven social marketing techniques to influence knowledge, attitudes and practices of AFF workers, Action Step #3.3.4 Encourage and promote proven outreach initiatives targeted for high risk populations, Strategic Goal #4: Reduce the number, rate, and severity of traumatic injuries and deaths involving hazards of production agriculture and support activities, Intermediate Goal #4a.2: Government agencies, equipment manufacturers, and industry groups will work together in a prevention through-design effort to increase the use of new ROPS technologies on mobile machines at high risk for overturns, Intermediate Goal #4.1 Reduce the number of fatalities due to overturns of tractors in agriculture by 50% through the use of ROPS or similar technology by 2018. Numerous Outputs and Outcomes are also expected and include: Outputs-publications, presentations/posters, investigator career development, databases, website, tools, promotional materials; Intermediate Outcomes-citations in the literature, adoption of technologies, partnerships, programs, R2P methods; and End Outcomes-reductions in fatalities and injuries.